Wearable, portable and/or mobile computer terminals are used for a wide variety of tasks. Such terminals allow a worker using them to have mobility, while providing them with desirable computing and data-processing functions. Furthermore, various terminals provide a communication link to a larger, more centralized computer system. Such terminals are being implemented for an ever-increasing number of tasks.
One illustrative example of a specific use for a wearable or portable terminal is inventory management. Computerized inventory management systems are used in inventory-driven industries for various tasks, such as food and retail product distribution, manufacturing, and quality control. An overall integrated inventory management system involves a combination of a central computer for tracking and management, and the people who use and interface with the computer system in the form of order fillers, pickers and other workers. The workers handle the manual aspects of the integrated management system.
To provide an interface between the central computer system and the workers, wearable or portable terminals are used by the workers as they complete their numerous tasks. Such wearable terminals, for example, pull information directly from the central system and translate the information into voice or text commands for the workers. Through wireless RF networks, the commands to and responses from the workers are communicated between the system and the terminals. To communicate in a voice driven system, for example, the worker wears a headset which is coupled to their wearable terminal. Through the headset, the workers are able to receive voice instructions, ask questions, report the progress of their tasks, and report working conditions, such as inventory shortages, for example. Using such terminals, the work is done virtually hands-free without equipment to juggle or paperwork to carry around.
In addition to headsets, other peripherals are often coupled to the terminals depending upon the tasks to be performed. For example, bar code readers and other scanners may be utilized alone or in combination with a headset to communicate back and forth with the system.
An illustrative example of a job through a system utilizing wearable and/or portable terminals having voice capabilities may involve initially welcoming the worker to the system and defining a particular task or order, for example, a load to be filled for a certain truck to depart from a warehouse. The worker may then answer with a particular area (e.g., freezer) that they will be working in for that order. The system then vocally directs the worker to a particular aisle and bin to pick a particular quantity of an item. The worker then vocally confirms their location and the amount of items that are picked. The system may then direct them to a loading dock or bay for a particular truck to receive the order. As may be appreciated, various different scenarios might be played out through the system using a wearable terminal and attached peripherals.
The terminals are electronic devices which require a source of power. Therefore, they utilize a portable power source, such as a battery. During a shift, a worker may find that they must replace the battery in their terminal with a new one. This can be a tedious task. Often times a worker will have to stop what they are doing, remove the terminal from their belt or other securing device, disconnect the battery and install/connect a new battery. This usually requires two hands and is a significant disruption to the work schedule.
A further issue with portable batteries used with wearable and/or portable terminals is that they are susceptible to falling off or out of the terminal during use. As may be appreciated, wearable terminals are subject to rigorous use as the workers scramble around handling various tasks. The terminals are often bumped or otherwise abused in use.
In the past, batteries have tended to fall off when the terminals or the batteries were bumped. This might cause the battery or its casing to break, particularly on hard, concrete floors, and thereby result in further delays for the worker.
An additional concern with wearable terminals and also the power supplies therein, is their exposure to harsh environments which may affect their generation. Specifically, many work environments expose the terminals, and therefore the batteries, to moisture. Sometimes such moisture is direct, however, it is often in the form of condensation which may find a pathway into the electrical components of the terminal and also to the battery. For example, in food distribution, the terminals are exposed to the cold of a refrigerator or freezer environment, and then to the ambient warmth or heat and humidity of the rest of the facility. The moisture and condensation may cause electrical shorts and malfunctions in the terminal and in the batteries.
As such, it is desirable to improve upon the ruggedness of wearable terminals and their power sources. It is also desirable to improve the battery management procedures for active workers and reduce delays associated with power issues. It is further desirable to make workers more efficient and effective.